1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sensors capable of distinguishing when the manual hand brake setting apparatus of a railroad car is in the "Off" or "Brake Release" position.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rail industry has a very high maintenance cost related to wheel damage. The majority of this damage is the result of handbrakes being left on prior to a train departing the rail yard. If a car has the handbrake left on when the train begins to move, the wheels of that car will not turn, resulting in a worn, flat spot on the wheel. The handbrake being left on can also result in a derailment if not detected prior to the train leaving the rail yard. For these reasons it is desirable to provide the manual handbrake setting apparatus of a railcar with a sensor having an indication means whereby the railroad operator is able to determine that the manual setting of the brakes is placed in the "off" position before moving the train.
It is well known in the art of railroad car building to equip railcars with a manual brake system which is actuated by a manually turned wheel located on the front, or back, of said car. Generally the wheel is attached through gearing to an axle which is attached to a chain running down the front of the car and generally to the undercarriage of said car where the chain is linked to the brake rigging. Turning of the wheel gathers the chain, putting it in tension, whereby the brakes, i.e. brake pads, are pulled into the wheel assembly. Release of the chain to sufficient slack where it will not tighten and engage the brakes under any conditions, such as the rail car tilting when going around curves etc., is accomplished by turning the wheel in the opposite direction, or pulling a release arm, to unwind chain from the main axle.
Because the railroad car will often be subject to extremes of environment including temperature, dirt, water, and the like it is further very desirable that the sensor have a rugged construction unlikely to be susceptible to environmental degradation. It is further desirable that the sensor be located on the railroad car where it is least likely to be susceptible to such environmental degradation or contamination.